Memories Unspoken
by Kunoichi-niichan
Summary: Shadow finds a mysterious girl with no memories at all. I really suck at summeries so just read and Rate. Muhahahahaha. Rated T just to be safe. Updated: Complete.
1. Enter Rosey the Cat

Shadow the Hedgehog stands alone on the hill looking at the town, he looks at the town when the blue blur rushed between when and the city. He suddenly felt anger, "That fake," He thought. He turned around to leave when suddenly he was knocked down by a big gush of wind. "What the hell was that?" He thought. As he glided across the field and came in the spot where a huge crater was there. "What the...?" Shadow began as he scanned the area. He spoted something in the rubble, as he rushed down to take a closer look he saw the it was something metallic. When he got there, he looked at the metallic item and pulled it up. As he pulled it up he could make it out as something like a locket, but something grabbed it. As he pulled harder the hand came out followed the body. He dropped the necklace and looks at the person. It wasn't a human but more like an animal like him. As it opened it's tired eyes, he took a step back to make sure it wasn't hostile.

"Where am I?" It's said, the female voice drifted to his ears. He finally knew it was a girl. "Who are you?" She said trying to stand up.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog. Now that that's out, you are?" He said trying to get some answers.

"I am..." she paused. She looked like she was trying to remember. "Rosey."

"Rosey huh. And what are you exactly?" She took a look at herself, she turn to see 6 fluffy purple and white (at the tip) tails. She looked down at her feet to see black boot that when her ankles. She wore a purple skirt with black leggings underneath while the tight purple shirt hugged her body. On her head was a black bandana wich held back her purpleish-blueish hair. Her ears (Kinda like Tails's ear but smaller by alittle) were purple but white at the tips. She looked back at Shadow with the blue tired eyes she had.

"I guess I'm some sort of cat." she wondered.

"Your one weird cat then. So tell me, how did you get here or why were in this crater?" He asked.

"I don't know, all I remember was ..." She stopped trying to remember. A flashback appeared in her memories. She was lying on the ground struggling to get up as a fire comsumed her house. Blood-curlding screams filled the air. She finally stood up and ran from the villiage she was in that has now gone up in smokes. She ran up this temple thing, trying to get to the top. When she did get to the top, intruders were trying to take this big green rock. As they stole the other colorful rocks, she tried to stop them. They punched the light outta her as she screamed something she couldn't remember. "Their was a villiage fire, I was running to find something I think and ended up here." She deducted. "That's all I can remem.." she began to faint to the ground. Shadow just stood there as she fell, he stood up to her and bent down. "You have the same problem I once had, my memories gone with the wind." He said knowing that she couldn't hear him. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He pulled her up into his arms and carried her to another place.

When she woke up, she was on the ground lying agsinst a tree. Shadow was standing on the branches on the tree staring at the peaceful moon with shone it's gental light upon those who were still awake. "Maria..." He whispered. Rosey looked up at him and pulled herself up using the tree for help. Shadow heard her waking up but did nothing to help. As Rosey finally stood up, she brushed the dust off her clothes and found something on her back. For some reason, she missed the purple white wings on her back (The were small). They were shaped like demon wings. She leaned against the tree again feeling the energy leaving her slowly. She took a deep breath and began to use her wings for flight. Shadow turned his head to see her struggling to flly up here, but again he did nothing to help. "Patheic girl, too weak to even fly up a tree." he thought. As she finally flew to the branch Shadow was standing on and sat on it. Shadow still wasn't amzed that she could get up here. "Hello there Shadow. Peaceful night isn't it?" She asked smiling.

"Not anymore now that you ruined it." He said coldly.

"Yeah, yeah. If you didn't want me here, you wouldn't have saved me." She said with a smug look on her face. Even though she was tired, she could still have fun.

"Whatever."

"Yeah, anyway why did you save me anyway?"

"I have my reasons."

"Reasons that might included a girl named Maria?"

"Shut up."

"And you thought I was ruining the slience."

"And you still talking."

"I'm a talkive person." She laughed as Shadow still looked on. Rosey looked at the sky as well then at her locket. It had 7 slots in it, like it was made to fit something in it. Six surround holes when there was a big one in the middle. Shadow also looked at her locket.

"What that for?" He asked.

"I don't know. Looks like it suppose to hold something valueable like diamonds, rubys.."

"Or emeralds?"

"Yeah, hey...How did you know?" She asked. Shadow took out his Chaos Emerald and showed it to her, "Cool! A red emerald!" She said. Suddenly it glowed really bright, it started to turn and float out of Shadow's hand.

"Hey, What's going on?" He said shielding his eyes from the light.

"Wrong person to ask." She replied also shielding her eyes. Rosey's locket began to float at little as the emerald began to float towards it. There was a connection between the Chaos emerald and Rosey's locket. When the light died out, Rosey took the locket in her hands. The red chaos emerald was embedded into one of the slots in the locket, it was reduced to a small size like it shrunk. "What just happened?" Rosey asked.

"Like I would know." Shadow said. His chaos emerald was gone and he was ...emeraldless. "Give me my emerald back."

"Like I would know how to get it out, I still trying to find out how this just happened!" Rosey said, her tiredness was returning and she could feel it. Shadow gave her a grim look on his face. "Okay! Okay! I'll try and find out, maybe there is something in my memories." She said leaning back and falling off the branch. She landed on both her legs and leaned against the tree and began to think. "Hmmmm..." she thought. She remembered something, something alittle brief but might be useful. "I think I got it." She said. Shadow jumped down and looked at her waiting to get him prized gem back. She closed her eyes and held her hand around the locket but isn't touching it. She began to concentrate on the locket and the emerald. The light began to shine again, Shadow shielding his eyes as Rosey continued conentrating. Finally, the light died down again and she held the gem in her hands. "Done, now are you happy?" She asked as Shadow snatched it out of her hands without so much as a Thank you. As he jumped bac to where he was standing, Rosey gave him a angry look thensoften it as she turned away from him. "Why thank you for getting my emerald back, Rosey. Oh no problem Shadow, glad to do it." She said to herself. She had to giggle at herself for thinking that he would actually say that.

"Don't you get embearess when laughing at yourself." Shadow asked sitting down on the branch. Rosey flew back up using the remaining energy and get up there.

"Not at all, I like laughing at myself. It makes me feel good about me even if other thinks it weird." She said smiling. "I mean just looking at you I can already tell your personailty."

"What is it then?"

"Your are mister loner, you have a mysterious past that no one know and you always think that some people are patheic." Rosey smiled. Shadow turned his head and didn't say anything. "I guess I hit that nail on the head." Rosey laughed. She yawned the tiring yawn as the wind began to sing it's lullaby. She flipped down and landed on the second branched, she leaned against that one and began to drift away. Shadow looked down at her and her calm expression. He found himself think that she was gonna be a problem if she hangs around with him, but he knew he can do anything right now. "What best to do now is best left to do in the morning" he thought. He layed against the trunk of the tree and began to fall into night's sweet slumber.


	2. Battle with Eggman

Ahhhhhhhhh!!!! stupid writer's block! I wrote this then suddenly I lost my idea and got a block! Geez! Anyway, enjoy this...I did my best,

Disclaimer: I own Rosey! Muahahahaha! She lives! She lives!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow awoke the next morning to find Rosey gone, "Finally, peace at last." He thought. He looked up to the morning sun and saw the dew on the morning plants that has awoken to greet the sun in the morning ritual they alway do. With the plants, he saw the certian someone he thought was gone.  
"HI SHADOW!!" She yelled. The birds flew from the trees from the painful ringing in their ears. "Oopsie." She whispered. Shadow jumped down from where he was and landed right in front of the upcoming Rosey. "Good morning, Shadow." She said curtsying to him. She smiled a warm smile that Shadow Payed no attention to. As he began to walk away, Rosey ran to catch up. "Shadow, where are ya going?" She asked.  
"Where ever I want." He said coldly. Rosey took no notice.  
"Can I come? I can be really useful. I know archery and magic and the locket that could contain emeralds." Rosey said cheerfully. Shadow grimaced at her cheerfulness.  
"I don't need your help, I work alone." Shadow said. Rosey wouldn't take no for an answer.  
"Come on please? I'll stay quiet, I'll stay outta your way, but at least let me tag along." Rosey pleaded.  
"Fine." He whispered.  
"And I'll help you find emeralds, and I'll help defeat your enemies and I'll."  
"I said fine! Your the only person I knew that won't take yes for an answer!" He yelled. Rosey giggled at the look on his face. Shadow regained his posture and comtinued walking.  
"I'm sorry. Want me to stop talking now?" She giggled. Shadow nodded at her but still facing their destination. The path they were taking was a long windy road that will go faster if Shadow ran at super speed. Rosey, on the otherhand, had limited speed.  
"You have the ability to run fast?" He asked her. Rosey shook her head no. Shadow knew there were two possible ways to get her to run fast. One was to carry her, his last and only used in the emergnecy, and another was to grab her by the hand and run with her (Dragging if possible). Shadow handed her his hand as Rosey looked in confusion, "Take my hand." He said. Rosey smiled as she galdly accpected it. Shadow ran like the wind as Rosey flew trying to keep up. She was a fast flyer but still is alittle behind by Shadow. Her hand felt warm around Shadow's against the wind flying in her face. Shadow on the other hand didn't notice anything, he ran across the water as the dropplets sparkled in front of Rosey's face. When they finally got to an abandoned ruin, Shadow let go of the shaking Rosey. She had been that fast since...ever. Rosey wiped away the water that had fallen on her face as she stopped shaking.  
"Where are we?" She asked. Her locket began to glow but no as bright as last night. "There's an emerald here." She whispered. Shadow heard and started running inside leaving Rosey outside with her glowing pendent. "You know you could have waited right?" She sighed. Rosey has known him for very long, actually, she just meet him yesterday and she already knows what gonn happen if she travels with him. Being left alone alot.  
"Well, well, well... It seems I found a new toy to play with." A voice came from behind. Rosey turned her head to find an egg-shaped man hovering in a machine. "Hand over the emerald." He commanded.  
"Uhhhh...Who are you?" She asked.  
"Wha? You don't know me?! Evil villian? I.Q. over 300? Person who is Sonic's worst nightmare?" He said trying to get her to figure it out. Rosey had a blank look on her face which made Egg-shaped dude mad. "I'm Eggman!" He yelled.  
"Oh...Eggman..." She said. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell."  
"Grrrr... Egg-bots! Attack!" He commanded. Floating egg shaped robots with a machine gun in the middle floated from the bushes and started firing. Rosey jumped up into the sky and floated there for she didn't know what to do. "I had to lie to Shadow, now I'm defenceless. What made me say that I knew magic or any attacks anyway?" She thought. An egg-bot floated to her level and start to power up, she shielded her face with her arms thinking that she wasn't gonna survive. When she opened her eyes, she found a black transparent shield blocking the blast. "What?!" Eggman cried. Rosey flew back from the sheild as it disappeared.  
"Okay, what just happened?" She asked herself. Another egg-bot appeared in front of her, how is gonna protect herself now?


	3. Night in the Cave

I think this is gonna be the like the last one I'm gonna post until Mis-terms are over so you have to wait and deal with the suspense! Muahahahahahahaha! I'm so evil.

Shadow: Oo'

Me: Shut up.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Rosey, I own her.

* * *

Rosey floated there expecting to get hit but the blow was stopped. She openned her panic-striken eyes and fell too the ground with tiredness. She sat up and looked around and found that the robots were still and that Eggman person is floating in mid-air. A shadow figure looked like he was doing this. His hands were glowing blue, exactly like the aura around the robots and Eggman. The figure closed one of his hands as the robots started exploding. Eggman grimaced at the explosions. "My robots!" He cried. "Who...are you?" He asked the shadowy figure.

"No one you need to know." A male voice rang out. He threw his hand aside as Eggman went flying away.

"Curse you!" He cried as he went outta sight. Rosey sat there on the ground with confusion and...mostly confusion. The shadowy figure went out from the shadows to reveal a white hedgehog. He helped Rosey up as she brushed the dirt off her clothes.

"Umm...Thank you for recusing me." She stammered. He smiled at her. "If you dont mind my asking, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm a time traveler." He replied. Rosey couldn't help but giggle, he looked at her with confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing. When I asked, I meant your name." She said stopping her giggling but still had that warming smile.

"You'll learn my name soon enough." He said before he ran off into the depths of the forest. Rosey stood there, dumbfounded. Shadow finally emerged from the cave holding a green Chaos Emerald in his hands.

"What are you looking at?" He said surprising Rosey making her jump.

"Oh, oh. Nothing, nothing at all." She stammered. Shadow looked at her then put the Chaos Emerald away.

"Hey, I found something of yours when we were at the crash site." He said taking out a dark bow.

"Whoa, that is cool. What is it?" She asked. Shadow looked alittle surpirsed.

"It's a bow." He said tossing it to her. Rosey grabbed the bow and looked at it.

"If it's a bow, then where are the arrows?" She asked. Shadow shrugged. Rosey held the bow upright and pulled the string back, a dark energy arrow was automatically formed. She looked at the bow in surpirsed and let it go at the tree. It sliced through the trunk like a knife through butter. "I think I found the ammunition." She said.

"Damn." He sighed. "We should be getting a move on. It's gonna get dark soon." he said looking at the sky.

"Dark? But it's just noon." She said as Thunder roared acrossed the sky. "Oh, you mean...a Storm." She said looking alittle scared. Rain started pouring as Shadow and Rosey ran into the cave.

"We're gonna have to wait here until the rain stops. It's going to be too wet and hard to see in this weather," He said as thundered roared and lighting flashed acrossed the sky. Rosey grimaced and hugged her legs. Shadow turned away from the dreadful scenery and looked at the shivering Rosey. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-n-nothing. I'm j-j-just c-c-cold." She stammered. She looked away from Shadow and into the darkness of the cave. Shadow started a fire to keep both of them warm. Thunder roared again followed by the lightning. Rosey grimaced again hugging her legs harder.

"I don't think your just cold." He said. Rosey looked into the dancing flames.

"Okay, I'm scared of lightning." She muttered.

"Scared?" He said as another roll of thunder and lightning flashed acrossed the sky.

"Okay! I'm terrified!" She cried. Shadow had to laugh at the way Rosey looked. "Oh, be quiet." She said tossing a pebble at him.

"Why are you afraid of Lightning any way?" He asked, putting a halt to his laughter.

"I don't know. I just am. I don't remember anything about my past remember?" She looked at him.

"Sorry, I was just wondering. Since I have nothing to do." He said. Rosey stood up trying to be brave from her lightning phobia, the locket around her neck bounced as she stood up. Shadow looked at the locket then took out the chaos emeralds. "Rosey, keep this for me. It'll be safer with you." He said tossing her the green emerald. Rosey caught the green emerald then looked at Shadow in confusion.

"Why? I thought you needed these?" Rosey asked. She remember how Shadow acted when the emerald bonded with her locket the first time she figured out how to use it.

"They'll be trouble to carry around. Anyway, if anyone tries to take away my emeralds then they will have to face me, but if anyone manages to take them away. I have my back-ups." He smiling at Rosey.

"So you trust me?" She said.

"I trust you."

"How can you trust me? We've only known each other for 2 days"

"I have a feeling I can trust you." Shadow said smiling at her still. Rosey blushed alittle.

"Rosey confused." She said feeling the blood reaching to her face.

"Heh, I don't usually do this so don't you go around mentioning this to anyone. Okay?" Shadow advised.

"Okay. I promise." She said, returning the smile. Shadow stood up and brushed aside a bang that has fallen in front of her face as he grabbed her hand with his other hand. Rosey blushed again but this time redder. Shadow then did something he has never done before (At least...I think so), he kissed Rosey on the cheek. Rosey, eyes wide with surprise, moved back alittle. It took awhile for her to let it all sink in, she took her hand and softy touched the place where Shadow had kissed her. She pulled it back and smiled a heart-warming smile that made Shadow blush (Alittle).

"Never mention that to anyone either." he said. Rosey giggled stepping forward kissing him on the cheek.

"I won't." She said "It'll be a serect." She said. Suddenly, a roll of thunder and lightning roared acrossed the sky as the rain fell harder. Rosey jumped and clung onto Shadow. Shadow blushed when rosey hugged him. Rosey, on the other hand, was frightened of this storm and wouldn't let go.

"Rosey, you can let go now." Shadow tried to say. Rosey shook her head. "I need to breath once in awhile you know." Rosey slowly pulled back, looking so innocent. "Listen, what if you slept close to me? I'll protect you from...whatever it is your afraid of." He said., "Okay?"

_Whatever your afraid of, I'll protect you._

"Huh?" Rosey gasped.

_It's just lightning, It's nothing to be afraid of._

"What's happening?" She said. She stood there as her pupils started fading. Shadow sat by the fire, he guess that she was panicking so he will leave her be.

_Rosey, don't be afraid. Geez, it's gonna be alright._

----------------------------------------------

Stay tuned in for Chapter 4: The flashback!

* * *

As I said, I don't know when I'll be able to finish the 4th chapter but it's gonna be somewhere in Feburary. This friday at it's soonest. So...just keep on waiting cause:

Who is this person talking to her?

What is Shadow feeling right now?

Who was that Hedgehog that spoke to Rosey?

Muahahahahahahaha! I'm am so Ebil.

Shadow: (Hits me with a brick)


	4. Flashbacks

Okay, I said I wouldn't update but this is getting too suspenseful and my mind is actually killing me if I don't finish this part. (Ahhhh!!! Pain!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Rosey!

* * *

Rosey, still in her trance, walked out of the cave. Shadow was shocked, he told her to stay inside. It was dangerous outside but that didn't stop her. She walked right outside and stopped right at a tree looking up at the top of a branch.

_Rosey, be careful okay?_

She kept looking at the empty branch as Shadow ran after her trying to keep his vision clear from the pouring rain. Rosey touched the tree saw a vision. She was running around a tree with a armadillo like creature. They were laughing and smiling as she tried to tag him. She finally gave up and started to climb the tree instead. "_Rosey! Watch out! I don't think the branch can support your weight_." the male voice said. "_Are you calling me fat?!" _She yelled back. The yellow armadillo with the orange shell laughed and shook his head, "_I just don't want anything to happen to you. Okay?"_ He said.

"Rosey, are you okay?" asked the confused hedgehog. Rosey just stood there with her hand on the tree. By now, they were both soaking wet. Rosey suddenly ran into the forest dodging everything, every tree, every rock as if she memorize the forest already.

_Race ya! Bet I'll win!_

Rosey ran as fast as she could while Shadow ran after her. "Rosey, wait! Where are you going?!" He cried. Rosey didn't hear him, the trance was too strong even for her to ignore.

_You beat me? Whoa, your better then I expected._

She stopped with sudden jerk as Shadow slided to a stop and crashed into a tree because of the slippery ground. Rosey knelt to the ground to find a blue flower in the middle of a water-logged pond. She softly touched the flower bringing her to another flashback. The orange and yellow armadillo was giving her a blue flower like the one she was holding, "_For the lovely Rosey, a blue rose._" He said. "_Blue rose? That's a pansy._" She giggled. Meanwhile, Shadow finally regained his ground and was now standing beside Rosey.

A tear streaked off one of Rosey's eye, Shadow knelt down beside her. Rosey removed her touch from the flower to the soaken ground. Another flashback appeared, but this one didn't seem to cheerful. "_Rosey! Run! The villiage is on fire._" The orange armadillo cried. Fear was in his eyes while Rosey held onto him. _"But what do they want?"_ She asked him in a painc-striken voice. "_They...they..want..."_ He began, "_What? Is it the emeralds? The Big one? The little ones? What?!"_ She yelled trying to figure it all out. "_They want you."_ He said. "_What?"_ Rosey said shocked. "_The locket you have, the pendent around your neck. There was a ledgend, a girl would be the sucessor to the emeralds. You would be the person who would feel what they feel, their anger, hatred, power, weakness. Everything. I just never thought it would be you. Since you are connected to them, they want you to get to the emeralds. If you get kidnapped then..." _He said leaving out the last part. Rosey was too close to tears by now. "_Go now!" _He said pushing her away into the bushes. She hit a stone with her ankle making her unable to move. She parted some of the leaves of the bushes to find a big person with the armadillo. _"Where is she?"_ The person said. The armadillo didn't rerply, instead he punched one of the guy knocking him out when another person got something out that she couldn't make out. A shot rang through the forest and everything seemed like it played in slow-motion. The armadillo fell to the ground lifelessly. Rosey gasped but not loud enough for the men to hear. After they were gone, Rosey struggled to get up with her injury. She cradled the Armadillo in her arms, "_Please, don't die on me now. Please, don't leave me alone. Don't go. Please..Please." _She cried, tears falling like the rain in the sky. The orange armadillo lifted his hand and touch her cheek. "_Don't worry Rosey, I'll always be with you._" He said as his hand fell lifelessly from her face. The shocked expression on her face with tears streaming down off into the ground. "_No, please, no. No, why? No! No! Mighty!!!" _She cried.

Shadow put one hand on Rosey's shoulder as her pupils started appearing again. Tears appeared in her eyes, "Lies!" she cried. Shadow staggered back surpirsed.

"What?" He asked.

"Lies! This all lies!" She cried. She punched the ground.

"What going on?" Shadow asked as he got close to Rosey. Roseystopped punching in the ground and threw herself into Shadow arms crying.

"He died, protecting me." She cried. "He died...He died."

"Who died?"

"Mighty."

"Who's Mighty?"

"I don't know! All I know is that he died protecting me." Shadow's eyes were now filled with shocked. Shadow hugged her alittle tighter.

"It going to be okay. I'm here. I'll protect you." Shadow said quietly as the hard rain fell to a light shower. Rosey buried her face in Shadow's chest. "Let's go back to the cave. Okay?" Shadow asked, Rosey slowly removed her face and nodded wiping the tears away. Rosey and Shadow walked back to the cave as Rosey tries to recover from the events she had just witnessed. Shadow, on the otherhand, tries to forget the whole thing and go back to the way things were. He still thought Rosey was annoying, he knew that his goal was to find all 7 chaos emeralds but now he had to deal with an emotional Rosey. As they walked back nearing the enterance of the cave, Shadow looked at Rosey as her bangs cover her eyes in a dark shadow. "Are you going to be okay?" Shadow asked. Rosey lifted her head looking at Shadow.

"As okay as I'm ever going to get. But I'm going to be fine, I know there all lies. I can believe what I can't trust. I know that. So all I have to do is Keep my head up high and look towards the future instead of the wild delusions I just had. Okay?" Rosey said. Shadow said nothing. "You head back to the cave okay? I'll be there in a while." She said flying off into the distance. Shadow nodded and ran towards the cave. Meanwhile, Rosey stood on the branch looking at the sun in the fading clouds.

"You're the sweet dreams that soothe me when I can't fall asleep. You're the field in the middle of the city. When I'm rushing by at the speed of light." She whispered as the wind picked up. Tears started falling from her eyes again. " I understand... There may be grief and there may be pain. But I am aware You blind the darkness with who You are because..." She said as she wiped away the tears as she whispered the last of the words before jumped down off the branch. "Your always with me, watching me, protecting me."

* * *

Don't blame me if this is alittle too sad or cheesey, (Mostly cheesey) But I can't help it! I was listening to a cheesy song! And the cheesy song made me write a cheesy chapter. but it's still good right? Right? If ya'll don't know who Mighty is, it's an orginal character created by Sega and i still do not understand why he hasn't been in any games or anime. Weird but at least he's mentioned now! Muahahahahahahaha! Wait, that's a good thing. Anyway, I am not going to update until friday maybe! this time. it's for real. 


	5. Rosey's Capture

Mid-terms are finally over! Whoot! But I think I totally blew my Algebra testcry Anyway, I got a 76 on my history and I think I did pretty well on everything else. Even if I can't still any push-ups or pull-up. I lack upper body strength. Anyway, here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The next morning Shadow awoke with the rising sun. As he sat up from the ground, he found Rosey very close to him. He very quickly moved away, blushing. "Damn, how did she that close?" he thought. He turned to find the flame now a hissing stream of smoke as the ground was wet from last night's storm. Rosey stirred as Shadow walked out of the cave and was welcomed by the streaming sunlight. "I now have 2 of the chaos emeralds. I just need the other 5." he said getting right into the bussiness. "Where could I find the other one?" He said as Rosey walked out of the temporary shelter.

"Ohiyo Shadow-kun." She mumbled.

"What?"

"I said good morning." She repeated rubbing her head. "I feel like a hurricane just hit me."

"You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine, I guess. Anyway, what's on today's agenda?" She said knowing Shadow meant bussiness. Shadow smirked as he pointed to her locket with the green emerald.

"Were gonna find another one of the emeralds. But we need your locket to find it since it can detect where the other emeralds are." He said.

"It can?" Shadow's smirked faded as it was replaced by a Oo look.

"It can react with them so it must be like a locator too."

"Ohh, I get ya." She said smiling. "So, where to?" She asked her locket as it suddenly jerk from the neck. "Ow! Be Gental!" She yelled. She took the pendent in her hand as it glowed north. "I guess were going north." She said the the already running Shadow. "Wait up!" She yelled flying after him.

After a while of flying and running, they came across a flower field. The bright petals of the flowers seem to blind Shadow, "Shadow! They're beautiful!" She yelled as she jumped into the middle of the field. She giggled with delight as she started looking through the sea of Flowers of many colors. She knelt down and started looking at each one of the flowers as they showered her with petals. Shadow, on the other hand, was suspious.

"Why would there be a flower field in the middle of no where?" Shadow whispered to himself. He turned around to look at Rosey, but instead she pounced on him. She giggled as he staggered to get up from the pile of petals. "What was that for?" He yelled.

"Oh nothing, I made you something" She said giving it to him. It was a colorful garland.

"It's...uh...um." He said staring at the present. She swiped it out of his hand and placed it upon his head. She stepped back to see what he look like and fell back laughing. Shadow took the garland and through it in the middle of the sea of petals as Rosey got back on her feet.

"I'm sorry, It's just that you looked so funny. you and pretty flowers do not mix." Rosey laughed. Shadow glared at her. "Again, Comendosai."

"What?"

"I said, 'again, sorry.' Is there something wrong with your ears today?"

"No, it seems like you were speaking in another language."

"I was? Not again." Rosey sighed as Shadow looked confused. "I usually talk in Japanese when I first heard the language. It was so cool that I learned a couple of words. I use them sometimes without knowing."

"Like now?" he said. Rosey blushed and laughed. She flew to where the garland was thrown and knelt down to pick it up. The ground started shaking. It threw Rosey off balance landing on her knees.

"W-what's going on?" She yelled as the dirt from the ground erupted like a volcano. A familiar laughter rang through the air.

"Hahahahahaha! Thought you'd seen the last of Eggman? Think again!" He said emerging out of the ground in his mole-like robot. "Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Hand over the Chaos Emeralds."

"In your dreams Eggman!" Rosey yelled.

"You meet him already?"

"He ambushed me when you when the cave."

"And that was only the easy ones, now I'll show my stronger robots. Attack now! Meet the Egg-digger." Eggman said cackling as he dug underneath the ground.

"Damn, where'd he go?" Shadow grimaced.

"Under the ground."

"Any more obvious?"

"How about right behind you?" Eggman said launching a sneak attack hitting Shadow.

"Damn." He whispered. Rosey took out her bow and aimed a Black arrow at Eggman. The arrow cut clean right threw the Egg-digger's arm.

"Argh, how dare you?!" He yelled. He has never seen this girl in his life and now she's beating his Robot with an arrow?! He got out his scanners and scanned the mysterious cat girl. Rosey 6 tails spreaded apart and spun around lifting a hurricane of Flower petals at eggman's robot. It made little cuts in the robot but enough to do damage.

"How's that for flower power?" She said.

"Enough with the puns." Shadow said getting up.

"Scan completed." The computer said.

"Good. What do we have?" Eggman said.

"Name is Rosey the Cat. Her age is unknown. Gender is a female. Memories are lost. Able to locate emeralds. Infomation Limited."

"Good enough. She could be of some use to me." Eggman said rubbing his chin. A blow knock him off balance sending him into the computer screen.

"Nice one Shadow!" She yelled jumping up and down. Shadow gave the Egg-digger another good kick. The Egg-digger launched Missiles into the air aimed at Rosey and Shadow. Shadow kicked the missile sending it back to Eggman while the other one hit the ground near Rosey sending her flying in the sky. She sastained her balance with her wings.

"Rosey, I'll give you a rare offer that I rarely make to anyone. Join me and you will get anything you want. I'll give you your memories." Eggman said. Shadow looked at Rosey who looked pretty confident.

"Sorry Eggman. I'll find my memories my way. I don't want to join you and that's my final answer." She said smiling.

"Fine, have it your way. I'll take you by force!" He said launching more missiles. Rosey shot an Arrow at the missile as Shadowkicked his back to eggman.

"AHHH!!!" Rosey screamed. The missle was just a decoy as it released a net trapping Rosey. "How did I not see that coming?" She yelled as she struggled to break free.

"Hah, Say good night!" Eggman said pressing a button on his computer as an electric shock covered the net shocking Rosey with it. She screamed with pain as she fell to the ground.

"Rosey!" Shadow yelled. "You'll pay for that Eggman!"

"Hah! Nothing you can do to save her now." He laughed flying away leaving Shadow alone on the scarred battlefield. As he looked at the sky, flying petals surrounded as a sign of defeat.

"Damn you Eggman." Shadow said punching the ground.

Rosey awoke at Eggman's base with her arms and legs bounded by ropes. She tried to break free as Eggman walked through the door. "Welcome to my base." He laughed. Rosey snarled at Eggman. "Poor little kitty. I gave you a chance to join me and now you have to face the pain for defying it." He said pulling out a syringe filled with a strange red liquid. "My new experiment I'm working on. I'll just try it on you first to see if it works." He cackled as he put the needle into her arm. A sharp pain shot through her body as he insterted the liquid. As he was finished, he pulled it out, cut the ropes on her hands and feet and walked out. "I'll see you in alittle while. That is...if it works." Rosey kneeled on the floor with her hands to her head.

"What's happening?" She whispered. She felt something in her...something painful. A single tear rolled down her face as her eyes suddenly turned from crystal blue to blood red. The color on her grew darker as she slowly got up on her feet. She looked at her new transformation. Eggman came back inside, Rosey sheilded her eyes from the light.

"Welcome to my base Rosey." He cackled. Rosey looked at him as he came close, she backed away looking at her hands to see her perfect hands growing claws.

"Who are you? Who am I?" She said.

"You are my servent as I am your master. You follow whatever I say. No matter what the order is." Rosey didn't remember anything after the shot. She when down on one knee and bowed her head. The pendent around her neck dangled there, The Chaos emeralds slowly faded. Their light is gone. Eggman laughs knowing that he has a powerful weapon on his side. "This time, Sonic can't escape me now."

Shadow ran across the fields trying to search for the Chaos Emerald alone, "I don't need her. I was doing fine without her and I can keep doing fine on my own." He thought of some of the places an emerald might be but...for some reason his thoughts always would seem to drift back to Rosey. Seeing her playing with the flowers, Remembering her little shock with lighting. "Argh, Stupid girl. I can't focus now." He said. "Damn it!" He yelled punching a rock, breaking it in half.

"If you want to find her...Come with me." A voice rang out.

"W-Who are you? Show yourself." A silver Hedgehog appeared, "Who are you?" Shadow repeated.

"I am someone who is here to help you. Follow me if you want my help to find your Rose." He said running off into a distance.

"If I'm ever gonna find the Chaos emeralds, I have to follow him." He said hesitating for a minute before running off. "Don't worry Rosey, If Eggman does anything to you...I swear to have no mercy."


	6. Is that Rosey?

Ahhhh!!! My last Chapter was so cheesy! The pressure from the mid-terms have really taken their toll on me. Anyway, Rosey's evil and Shadow isn't sure what to think anymore. So that's basicly it. Anyway, If this chapter sucks then the pressure has erally really set in then. Enjoy (I hope)

* * *

Shadow and the mysterious White Hedgehog arrives at Eggman serect base. "Not much of a serect if you tell me." Shadow said. (IT had a big sign pointing to the base )

"I bet he's expecting us." The white hedgehog said. Shadow looked at the entrance as Eggman walks out in his new robot. A Shadowy figure was floating right behind him.

"Eggman, What have you done to Rosey?" Eggman laughed at Shadow.

"Have you gonna soft over this girl?" Shadow glared his hatred he hasn't felt since he lost Maria. "I did nothing to your preious Rose. Just ask her." He said gestering to the Shadowy figure. She flew forward revealing her darker form, her blood red eyes stared coldly at Shadow.

"Rosey!" Shadow cried out. Rosey said nothing, she just stared at him. "Eggman! What have you done to her?!"

"I have done nothing, I just gave her alittle piece of the power that she will feel if she joins my side. She had made the right decsion." Eggman laughed. Shadow snarled and took out his red Chaos Emerald and started to attack.

"Chaos Spear!" He yelled trying to make the spears appear. He landed back on the ground without anything happening, "What's going on?"

"Heh, lost your power source? Too bad my arsenal has been upgraded." Eggman said introducing his new robot. "Meet the Egg-breaker!" He laughed. Shadow turned to the other hedgehog to find that he was gone.

"Damn hedgehog." He murmered.

"Rosey, Attack your enemy." He commanded as Rosey flew into action. The cold stare on her face didn't change, she opened her hands and clawed Shadow to only find out that she missed. Shadow appeared behind her and kicked her in the back. She flipped over and landed on her feet slidding to a stop. Shadow lurched forward punching her in her stomach as Rosey flipped over landing on the ground. She pushed herself wiping blood off the corner of her mouth. She growled and jumped forward clawing Shadow on the arm. Blood trickled him arm as the pain soon comes into realization. Rosey looked at Shadow's blood on her hands and slowly brought it to her mouth. She licked the blood off her hands as Shadow watched in pain. As she finished, she smirked an evil smirk which Shadow never seen in her before. She laughed malevolently as she jumped forward again. She kicked him in the back and kneed his stomach sending him in the air. She jumped up grabbing his arms flipping him over and sending him straight into the ground. Rosey flew down with a soft landing looking at the cloud of dust surrounding Shadow's soon to be grave. Shadow stood weakly breathing heavily. He took out his Chaos Emerald again, it was black red. The light no longer shone.

"Damn you Eggman. You destoried her. You created a monster." He whispered.

"A monster that follows my every command." Eggman corrected.

"Wrong!" Rosey snarled. "I'm strong enough to be my own person. I don't have to take orders from anyone. Especially from you." She smirked. She jumped clawing the Egg-breaker into shreds.

"What?! I created you and this is how you repay me?" Eggman said escaping his floating machine.

"I think you get that alot." She laughed. She flew up and kicked the machine with so much force that it exploded on contact. Eggman fell to the ground. Rosey laughed as the shriveled little man. "Heh, the question now is that will I spare you...or kill you right now?"

"You will pay for this!"

"But it won't be today." She smirked. She grabbed him by the neck and started taking his breath away. Eggman gagged as Shadow looked at Rosey's Pendent. Her Chaos emerald wasn't glowing either. As he staggered forward, Rosey threw Eggman into the depth's of the forest. Rosey spun around, her hair flowing like dark silk. Shadow stopped moving when he knew he didn't have anymore energy.

"I haven't been beaten this easily since ever. Her power is strong..too strong." Shadow thought. Rosey walked up to the frail Shadow. She leaned in close that Shadow could feel her breath on his skin.

"That could have been you." She said her expression changing back to the coldness. Shadow said nothing, trying to think of something to keep him alive. "The ultimate life-form I was told. You aren't ultimate at all. Your just a poor defenseless Hedgehog. Alone in the world...Shadow..your lucky your even alive. Do you even know your purpose?"

"To protect the humans."

"As Maria's dying wish?" Shadow looked into her eyes. She smirked, "Heh, Your going to join her soon." She said. She leaned back flexing her hand. "Any last words?"

"I love you." Rosey stopped and looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"I...love...you." Shadow murmered. His started to remember the little time they spent together. The moonlight chat, The rainy scare, and sea of petals. Shadow stepped forward while Rosey stepped back.

"You don't mean that. It's just a trap to let my gaurd down."

"Your right, it is. Because the real Shadow would never say anything like that." He said smiling.

"What?"

"I'm not Shadow." He smirked.

"I am" The voice appeared behind her, she turned around and another Shadow was right there.

"What? How...You." Rosey said pointing to the fake Shadow. The outer shell faded away revealing the white Hedgehog. Shadow came behind her and knocked her into the ground.

"Damn you." She whispered as she slipped away into unconiousness.

"WIll she be okay?" Shadow asked. The white hedgehog gave him a bag filled with purple powder.

"Give this to her once she wakes up." He said before walking off. "I'll be keeping my eye on her so you better watch it." Shadow grabbed the bag and Rosey (Piggyback style) as she hung limply on his back. She stirred alittle as she started running into the outskirts of town. He put the unconious Rosey down as the grabbed the bag out. The battle that white hedgehog and Rosey fought took all day. Shadow at the moon as he saw Maria's face in it's reflection. Rosey started to wake up as Shadow opened the bag and threw the powder in her face. She coughed, as she coughed her color started returning back to normal as her claws started retracting as everything horrible she just did fade away in her memory. She stood up and coughede alittle more while Shadow patted her back.

"Thanks Shadow. What just happened? I feel like a just got hit with a wrecking ball." She laughed as the emeralds started getting their glow back. Shadow looked at Rosey locket, the green emerald had it's beauty back...and so did Rosey. "Ummm, Shadow? Are you okay? Yoohoo, Shadow? Earth to Shadow? Do you come in?"

"Huh, what?" He said snapping out of his thoughts?

"What happened to me?"

"Oh...uh..Nothing happened."

"Are you sure?"

"Whatever did happen, just forget about it. We need to find the other Chaos emerald. Remember?"

"It's always Bussiness with you. Don't you take a vacation every now and then?"

"Spending time with you is enough" He whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's get moving." Shadow said as he ran forward.

"Hey! Wait up!" She giggled flying forward.

* * *

Another cheesy chapter I might add. I'm becoming cheesy! I even smell like one! Oh wait, that's the milk. Anyway...Look! Cookies! (Runs aways) 


End file.
